User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) It's still quite confusing to me since people are making these "Power Weaponry" abilities left and right. You're telling me that powers like Elemental Weaponry are only on Weapon Creation as they are created directly from a substance while Power Weaponry can be anything but have to be capable of manipulating something like time with Temporal Weaponry. That seems very vague as technically creating Elemental Weapons is considered manipulating the elements too but your definition and idea is better than what I currently have. CrabHermit (talk) 22:10, March 24, 2018 (UTC) new idea: calm/serene state/absolute tranquility I have another power idea- Calm State/Absolute Tranquility/Serene State, the power to always be calm, serene and relaxed regardless of what happens to oneself or two others, the user is incapable of getting angry, upset or sad. An advanced version of Tranquil State, and sub-power of State of Mind. Their mental fortitude and endurance is unyielding so they are immune to any emotional powers that cause anger/rage, hatred, sadness, and etc. I got the idea from Factol Rhys from Planescape, who never gets upset or angry regardless of what happens to her or others around her, and has transcended the spiritual and genetic traits she inherited as a tiefling that would cause her to feel hatred and anger towards others and her heirtage. Users of this aren't simply apathetic, as they can still feel and experience emotions, its just they will always remain calm regardless of the emotion they are experiencing. I have a few users, Sound Good?SageM (talk) 23:48, March 24, 2018 (UTC)SageM Hi, the new Environmental Recreation power already exists as Environmental Purification. Since it already allows you to purify, restore and recreate environments that have been damaged, destroyed, or that are dying. So there isn't really any need environmental recreation, since that power already covers it.SageM (talk) 00:03, March 25, 2018 (UTC)SageM I wouldn't be so sure about what SageM said about Environment Recreation. I am sure Environment Purification, while it can undo damage, doesn't recreate environments completely like into another environment. Plus, Environmental Purification is a purifying power, and unlike that power, Environment Recreation can remake an environment even when it isn't dying, damaged or destroyed. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 00:09, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Thats not how recreation works, recreation is about recreating something when it was dying, damaged or destroyed. Thats literally the entire point and purpose of recreation after all. You can't simply recreate something if it isn't damaged or destroyed first, because then it would simply be restoration. Recreation only works if something is destroyed first. And in fact is the very first line in the capabilites of Recreation. So no, environmental recreation cannot recreate something unless its been damaged or destroyed first. As otherwise its not truly being recreated.SageM (talk) 00:18, March 25, 2018 (UTC)SageM one more idea One other power idea- Body Cache/Repository, the power to store and cache extra bodies, avatars or vessels for them to inhabit. Not to be confused with Body Storage(which is about having compartments inside of ones body) While this about storiing multiple entire bodies or avatars inside of dimensional or some alternate method. So they can basically swap out one body/vessel for another if one gets damaged by simply pulling it from an alternate space. I got the idea from Kou from Spirit Migration, who gains the power to do this at end of the manga. I have a few users, Sound good?SageM (talk) 02:05, March 25, 2018 (UTC)SageM No need to delete Environment Recreation now, since it has already been renamed. Still, I don't think recreating something necessarily means having to destroy it, first, does it? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 02:50, March 25, 2018 (UTC)